In modern music, a wide range of natural and synthesized musical sound effects is available. Moreover, there is a growing demand for new and variable sound effects which can be easily and quickly achieved from a single musical instrument. For example, musicians are also desirous of being able to adjust the volume, vibration, reverberation, and other sound effects possible with modern instruments. Although many such sound effects are available now, it is generally necessary to interrupt the musical piece in order to make any adjustment in such effects. In the case of an electrical guitar, for example, the playing of which requires two hands, either the fretting hand (i.e., the hand which forms the chords on the frets located on the neck of the instrument) or the strumming hand must be removed from the guitar in order to make adjustments in volume, etc. This interruption in play disrupts the continuity of the musical piece being performed.
In the case of the guitar, this problem has been addressed, in part, by the use of foot pedals which allow the guitarist to continue performing the musical piece without interruption while making adjustments in sound effects with the foot pedals. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring the musician to be tied to the particular location of the foot pedals, thus inhibiting a range of motion on the stage or other performing area. Other devices which have attempted to address this problem have not adequately met the needs of the musician by failing to provide an adequate range of sensitivity for adjustment. That is, such devices have not proven to be sufficiently sensitive in that they do not provide a fine range of adjustment in the volume and other sound effects which can be easily and accurately assessed by the artist.
Thus, there is a need for a device which allows a guitarist or other musician to dynamically control sound effects without interrupting play.